My child
by WriterSnider
Summary: A gardevoir loses everything she has. Alone and cold hearted, she finds a lone baby and takes it in as her own. Lemons later in the chapters (warning: there is lots of killing in this one) (complete)
1. The baby

**Hey guys enjoy this long chapter**.

(Samana's point of view)

It was our fifth season of pecha berry harvest. My child Seren had just started helping me and Yeagetin harvest the pecha bushes. When he had first came into this world he was shy and fragile, but with him working for over a month; he has begun to blossom into a strong and determined ralts. I have never been happier in all my life. Maybe next season Yeagetin will bear me with another son or daughter. With a daughter I could teach her how to prepare food and sew. As the field began to shorten in pecha bushes; the sky started to turn grey. As we finished our harvest it began to poor rain slowly. Yeagetin and I pushed our harvest cart into the shed and we all went inside. As soon as we closed the door it started to thunder. Seren jumped after being frightened by the loud noises coming from the sky. We all decided to get ready for dinner. Yeagetin helped me prepare pecha berry stew. As he stirred I baked us warm pecha bread and freshly cut Oran berry slices. Seren helped set the table. As he went to put cups on the table it thundered loudly and he dropped the cups as the house shook. He started to cry and hid under the table shaking like a leaf.

"Mommy! Its evil! The lightning is evil! Help me!" he screamed in pure terror. I quickly went under the table with him to hug him tightly. "shhh. shhh. Its alright my lovely boy. Mommy will protect you. You are safe. Would you like me to sing to you?"

He nodded and I began to sing a soft tune. As I sang he relaxed and hugged me tighter. I came out from under the table with him in my arms to cradle him. I finished my song and Yeagetin clapped softly for my song.

"dear, that was very beautiful" he said as he kissed me. I let Seren down and he ran to his seat and I picked up the cups he dropped and filled them with water as I put them on the table. I lifted up the bowl of soup and set it down in the middle of the table. I pulled the tray of warm bread out of the oven and put it on everyone's plate. I set the freshly cut fruit on Seren's plate. I pulled the drawer out and took the biggest spoon and put it in the bowl of soup. As we all Sat down thunder roared louder than the previous one and shook the house enough to drop my favorite vase of flowers near the sink window. Seren didn't flinch and he stood up in his chair.

"I will not be afraid of thunder any more! I am a strong boy!" he shouted to the ceiling. Yeagetin and I both clapped and gave praise for his bravery. He blushed and looked down with a smile. "now let's begin eating, my lovelies" I said.

After we finished dinner we cleaned the table up and went to sit in the living room. Seren pulled out his coloring book and crayons. Started to color a picture of a birch tree. I sat down on the couch with Yeagetin and snuggled up to him as we watched our son color. I looked into Yeagetin's eyes and kissed him. "you make me the world's happiest gardevoir" I said as my heart burst out with happiness.

"And you make me the world's happiest gallade" Yeagetin said. Seren stood up and ran to us to show his picture. It was a birch tree colored pink with a stick figure of Yeagetin, Seren, and me holding hands.

"mommy loves your picture my perfect little boy" I said as Yeagetin and me both hug Seren. My eyes began to water with joy. I truly am the most happiest gardevoir on Earth. Seren tore the picture out of the book and gave it to me to place above the fire place. After that we all began wrestle on the floor. Seren and Yeagetin ganged up on me but I used physic and pinned them both down.

"don't you both know not to go after me. Mama may be kind but don't take my kindness for weakness" I giggled. They both laughed and I let them go. I got up to look at the picture again, joy swelled up in my heart. There were no words to describe how much I love my family.

After Yeagetin pinned Seren the 7th time; Seren began to yawn. "aw looks like it's time for bed my beautiful boy" I said as I began to pick up Seren and cradle in my arms. I walked to his room and Yeagetin pulled the covers back and I laid Seren on the bed. I tucked him in and we both kissed him on the forehead. "night my sleepy boy" I said as I closed the door. Yeagetin and me went in our room. We both pulled the covers away and laid in bed. I used physic to pull the covers over use. I snuggled up to Yeagetin and whispered in his ear. "I love you" . "I love you too" he said as we both closed our eyes.

I woke up coughing as my room was blazing with fire. I looked for Yeagetin and he was sound asleep. I shook him awake. " Yeagetin! We need to get Seren!" he jumped up awake and me and him ran down the fiery hallway. Seren was crying for me. "mommy! I'm scar- As I opened the door the roof collapsed on top of him and I saw blood splatter everywhere. I held my mouth and screamed into my hand as tears ran down my face. Yeagetin grabbed me and tried to move me.

"Samana, we need to get out before the house caves in!" I looked at him in the eyes and I am sure he saw devastation. Just as I was about to recollect myself the wall busted open and a wood shard speared through Yeagetin's chest and he was nailed to the other side of the hallway. I fell to my knees with horror as I saw the life drain away from his eyes. Then I blacked out. When I came to I was running through the woods. I guess my mind gave up but my body took control. I looked back to see a giant tower of smoke far away in the distance. I felt my heart break but I couldn't stop running. There was still a storm and lighting was still dancing in the dark sky. I ran for what seemed like an eternity but eventually to storm subsided and stopped running. I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. My legs burned bad enough I rather have cut them off then feel the burning pain.

I spent 3 days running from God knows what. My past? My memories? I eventually found a clearing. A nice one at that. I decided to get over the heart break of loosing my family. If I was going to survive I had to get over it and build a shelter. Start all over. Start new. It may be sad but it's part of life.

(Three weeks later)

I had finished building my house and had also finished with the furnishing. Now all I had to do was plant some crops to start making food. I went inside. To sit on the couch to relax. But for me, there is no relaxing after I had witnessed my family's demise. I closed my eyes and took a nap.

I woke up to hear crying. A baby crying. I ran outside to find its source. _Why would anyone leave a baby outside in a storm like this?!_ I thought as I ran closer to the baby. I ran into the woods to find a dirt path. The baby's cries came from a house down the dirt path. I teleported to the front door to find it busted in. I poked my head in and saw a horrific scene. One male and female human were lying on the ground in a bloody mess. It seems a pack of mightyena had partially eaten the parents. I search the house for the crying baby and I found the infant locked in a room. I looked around the room and realized it was the nursery. I walked over to the bawling infant wrapped up in a cloth in a little carriage. As I came into its view it began to quiet down. I sang my soft tune and then I picked the baby up and I held it and played with its nose. The baby giggled with delight and grabbed my finger. It began to babble at me with its gummy smile. "baba aga. Maba" the baby mumbled. I kissed it's forehead and began to walk out with it. Before I passed the dead parents I held the baby close to my chest so it wouldn't see the gruesome scene before it. I walked out of the house and I teleported to the edge of the clearing. I saw my house in the distance and I ran so carefully to make sure the baby wasn't abused in my arms. I opened the door and I lit some candles to make some light. I unwrapped the cloth and I noticed the baby was a boy. I giggled with joy and raised him in the air with a smile. "you are my baby boy. And this time I won't let anything harm you as long as I live" I promised.

He smiled and then started crying. "you're hungry. Let's make you some pecha mush" I said

 **So how was that story. Please leave a review**.


	2. The monster

**Enjoy.**

(5 years later)

(Samana's point of view)

I looked through the window of the house to watch Jason play out in the field. I was making some ice cold lemonade. He was playing with a stick and running around to pretend to stab monsters. As I turned to put a piece pecha pie on a little plate I heard him cry out to me and I looked for him. He was no where to be seen out in the field. I ran outside to hear which direction his crying was coming from. I ran East into the forest and ran as fast as my thin little legs could take me.

"don't worry baby! Mommy is here!" I shouted. I saw him in the distance and I booked it halfway before I was slammed into the ground. I opened my eyes to see a mightyena. It growled at me before pouncing on top. It started biting my shoulder and I winced in pain as I started to bleed. Then a second mightyena came in to join the attack. It latched its jaws on my right leg and I began to scream.

(Jason's point of view)

{save your mom's life before you end up all alone} the voice told me. I got up and ran to my mom to see two mightyenas attacking her. I grabbed one of the hounds and threw it off of her. I picked up a stick and started to hit the second one in the side. It yelped in pain and jumped off of her. Both the mightyenas growled at me in anger and one of them jumped at me. I swung my stick hard against the mightyena's skull and I heard a crack. It fell limp onto the ground. I raised my stick to find it was broken. I then looked at the last mightyena and I tackled it to the ground. It clawed and bit me as I tried to reach for it neck with my hands. I headbutt it and it was dazed. I quickly wrapped my fingers around its neck and squeezed my hands together with all my might. I then heard a snap in its neck. It too fell limp. I looked back at my mom to see her bleeding rapidly. She looked like she was in shock and I tried to carry her. Lucky I was strong enough to lift her up. I walked all the way home.

(Samana's point of view)

I woke up on the couch with my little Jason applying bandages to my injuries. I started to tear up and I hugged him tightly. " you saved me my baby boy. You saved my life" I whispered in his ear. He looked concerned for my safety. "don't worry jas-… JASON! My boy! You're injured!" I got up as quickly as I could and I took his shirt off and began clean his wounds with the peroxide. "mama I'm fine. It's just a few scratches and bites. I don't need to be taken care of mama. You need to ju- shh" I interrupted. I wiped the peroxide away and put some cream on his cuts and bites. I then applied cotton to the top of his injuries. I got some surgical tape and wrapped it around the cotton bandages. As I finished he hugged my leg. "mama. I don't want to lose you. I love you mama" he told me as his face started to fill with tears. I hushed him and I lifted him up in my arms and sat down with him in my lap. I cuddled with him to comfort him. I sung him a song.

"The fish have scales…

The birds take flight…

I know I know. Oh oh oh oh.

And the ocean glows…

All day and night… I know I know…

Oh oh oh oh. And the ocean rises…

And the sailboats sail… I know I know… oh oh oh oh.

And the salty sea burns my eyes… and the wind blows free over the tides. Oh I know.. That I'm away from home. I know I know… where to go…. Oh oh oh ohhhhh"

I finished. He was asleep in my arms. His tears stained his face. His red hair brought out the freckles immediately and I giggled at the sight. I decided to forget the food and lay down with Jason. I held him tight in my arms as I dozed off. I woke up with him snuggled into my chest. I started to tear up with the memory of Seren. I hadn't cried since the fire, maybe now was a good time to cry and mourn for my dead family. To mourn now while Jason is asleep. He would never see a tear of mourning come out of me. He would never see a tear of strife. I want him to be my happy little boy. I want him to grow into a man and settle down with a nice woman. Maybe even start a family. I never want him to be alone. As I let it all go, I caressed Jason's face and started to have tears run down my face.

"My dear Seren. My lovely Yeagetin. I spend this one day in mourning of you both, and I know if you were here right now; you would want me to not shed a tear in grief, but a tear in joy. If you were here; you would smile knowing I still had someone to care. Someone to love. Someone to keep me going no matter what. I thank you both for the joyous memories you have given me. I wish you both were here with me. I wish you both could see this little boy. I wish you had both never died. But if you hadn't this little boy that I hold in my arms, would have died without knowing what it is like to be loved. I consider both your deaths not only a curse, but a blessing as well. Without your Sacrifices, this little boy wouldn't be in the arms of his only mother. He would have died in that God damn room. Either eaten alive or starved to death" I started to hold onto Jason tighter. I closed my eyes to let the surge of devastation envelope every fiber of my body. And as quickly as it came, it vanished. It vanished as I opened my eyes to look at Jason.

I wiped my tears away and I nudged him awake. He started to open his eyes.

"wake up my sleepy boy" I cooed at him. He rubbed his eyes and put his hand on his stomach as it growled. "mama, I'm hungry" he said.

"don't worry my lovely boy. Mama will make you something to eat okay? You just sit here and wait" I reassured him. He eased off of my lap and sunk into the couch as he saw me get up and walk into the kitchen.

I poured lemonade into a glass cup and warmed up the slice of pie that was left out for Jason with my psychic abilities. I came back into the living room and set the lemonade and pie down for Jason. He dug in immediately and chugged the entire cup of lemonade. I giggled and sat down next to him. He looked up at me and smiled. "I love you mama" "I love you too my lovely boy" my heart swelled with joy. I leaned down and nuzzled my face into his. He didn't resist like most children would. It would seem like he couldn't get enough of my affection. He sat down on my lap and leaned against me. "mama could you tell me a story?" He asked.

I look down at him and kissed his forehead. "of course mama will tell you a story" I told him. "once upon a time, there once was a boy who didn't listen to his mother. When she would tell him to come inside for dinner he would still stay outside. When his mother told him to eat his vegetables he didn't eat them. When his mother told him it was time for bed, he didn't go to bed. Eventually the mother stopped talking to him. He would play outside all day. And he would start to get hungry there would be no dinner on the table. And when he was sleepy he couldn't go to bed because no one would tuck him in. Eventually to boy cried out for his mother and she asked him 'what is the matter'. 'I miss you mother' the boy said. 'I miss you. Please come back. I promise I will listen mother' and the mother came back. The boy went outside one day. And his mother call him for supper. He obeyed and went inside to have a nice dinner with his mother. When it was time for bed he would jump under the covers and wait for his mother to tuck him in. And he slept happily for that night and many more nights to come" I finished. He clapped in joy and hugged me before getting off my lap.

"Mama, can I go outside to play? I promise I won't go Into the woods" he asked. "yes you may but I want you to come back and check in with me okay?" I said. He nodded and ran around the field as if he was being chased by something. I took my eyes off of him to make dinner.

(Jason's point of view)

As I ran from the monsters I heard a little girl crying in the woods.

{Go into the woods Jason} the voice said to me. I refused. {Jason what if it is a monster trying to pretend to be a girl. What if it's a monster that hunts only at night. Would you let your mother be killed at night because of your pathetic promises}

"o-ok. I don't want mama to be harmed" I said as I picked up a rock. {Whatever you see don't let it deceive you. It will take any chance to kill you and your mother} the voice said. I began to walk closer to the crying with the intention to kill. As I turned around a tree I saw a little girl sitting against the tree with her knees to her chest. "hello?" I said to the monster. She looked up and had tears running down her face. "please. Help me. I'm lost. I don't know how to get out of here. Please can you tell me where to go to get out of here?" She sniffled.

"uh. Yeah I can show you a way out of here, just follow me" I told her.

I went around the tree with the rock in my hand wanting for her to show her face. {Kill her. She's trying to take mother away from us!} The voice yelled.

As I saw the girl's face I smashed the rock into her nose and she fell down screaming in pain. I looked down to see her nose crooked and messed up. {See she was wearing a mask. Her face is fake! Kill her! Kill her!} The voice commanded.

I saw the girl starting to rise and I kicked her back down. "you're going to take her! How dare you try to take her away from me!" I screamed at her. She put her hand up block the next hit but failed as I smashed the rock against her face again. And again. And again. I began to stomp on her skull and I notice that her head was cracked open. I kept stomping and blood splattered on my clothes. I then smashed the rock into her head one more time and it caved in. I looked at the scene before me to see her brains slowly ooze out into a puddle. "you disgusting pig!" I yelled as I kicked her dead corpse. I then began to cry and I ran back home.

(Samana's point of view)

I heard my Jason running in crying. I stormed out of the kitchen and ran into the living room. I saw him covered in blood. He saw and ran into me. He clung to my left and cried into it. "they tried to take you away from me, she wanted to kill you. She wanted to take you mama. She was a monster with a fake face. I had to mama. She would have killed us. Mama I'm sorry I went into the woods please ma- shhhhhh. My child. I would never be mad or disappointed in you" I interrupted as I bent down to hold him on my arms. "shhhhh. It's okay baby. You are okay. Let's go see why this monster was okay? Is safe for me to see?" I tried to reassure him. He nodded and we left the house.

I set Jason down and I walked to the bloody scene before me. I saw a little body wearing a pink shirt and black shorts with pink flip flops . I noticed the pool of blood and brain matter. Blood and skull fragments were what remained of the girl. I crossed my arms as I inhaled to prevent myself from crying. I left the scene and went back to Jason. I carried him with me to the house.

"Jason….I…I….are you sure that girl was monster…." My voice seemed to start to fail. "yes mama. She told me she was going to kill us. She told me. I heard it with my ears. She said it" Jason said truthfully. "Jason…. Next time you go outside…..I'm going with you okay baby?" I said quickly as I calmed down. Jason hugged my leg and I kissed him on the forehead.


	3. The Man

**enjoy.**

(20 years later)

(Jason's point of view)

I sat down next to mama on the porch bench. Mama held my face and kissed the side of my cheek. She seemed weak and pale. "Mama are you alright?" I said in a concerning voice. {You're killing her you pathetic bastard} the voice said. Mama nodded before starting to fall off the bench. I grabbed her quickly. "Mama you're sick!" I started to tear up as I lifted her into my arms. I went inside and laid her gently on the couch.

Mama opened her eyes. "Jason... I would like some tea..." Mama said in a weak voice. I wiped my tears away. "Yes mama". I went into the kitchen and pulled a pot out from the cupboard. I filled it with hot water and set it on a stove top. I lit the gas and a flame appeared under the pot. I set some sugar into the pot and brought out some dried pecha leaves. I set them in the pot and waited till the tea was done brewing. I poured mama a glass of tea and I came out into the living room. {You probably poisoned her} the voice said to me. I saw mama sleeping. I went to wake her but she didn't wake up.

" mama? Wake up. I made you some tea. Mama? Please wake up. It's not funny! Mama! Please wake up! Mama! Mama!" I started to shake her hard. My face was pouring with tears. I fell to my knees and screamed. "MAMA! PLEASE WAKE UP! I NEED YOU!" I put my hands on my head and began to dig my fingers into my skin. I screamed more and more. Louder and louder. I felt devastated.

{Look what you did. It's all your fault! You damn bastard! You disgusting cunt! You killed her! You! You! You!} The voice shouted. "NO! IT WASN'T ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. I punched the wooden floor and I heard my bones crunch in my hand. I eventually calmed down and lifted my mother off the bed. I walked out side into the field where me and her would play. Her gown was blowing gently in the wind. I looked at her face one last time. I set her down and went to get a shovel. I struck the ground with all my strength and I started to dig a grave. I dug a six foot deep hole by six feet in length and four feet in width. I set her down into the hole. I started to fill the hole back in.

I stared at her grave. {Why did you kill her?} It asked. "I didn't. I would never hurt her. I would never do such a thing. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you" I told the voice. {Not an answer I like to hear} it said. As I turned around I saw a man staring at me. "who are you! What are you doing here!" I shouted.

"don't you remember me?" The man said.

My eyes widened in horror. "it was you that spoke in my head!"

He walked up to me and put a hand on my collar. He lifted me into the air.

"don't you ever deny it you bastard. You liked killing her. It's because of you she is dead" he spat in my face. I started to cry.

"it wasn't me! I didn't kill mama!"

"yes you did Jason. You deny it but you know you did. You killed her and now she is burning in hell with cocks being forced in her cunt! You caused her to suck cocks in hell! It's all your fault! Stop lying!" He shouted as he punched me onto the ground.

I started to run. I wanted to get away from that man as far as possible. I went West into the woods. "I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her. I couldn't have!"

I ran until it was night. The moon shined down onto the ground to light my way. As I looked back I ran into the man. He threw me against the tree.

"You can't escape me! I won't let you get away with killing her! You bastard!" the man shouted.

I squirmed in his grasp. I then began to hear some howling in the distance. "looks like they are here to get you. They will eat you alive! This what you get for killing her!" he disappeared into a dark mist.

I ran as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough. A mightyena chomped down on my right calf and I fell hitting my face onto a tree root. I then felt five other mightyena claw and bit me. I started to scream in pain as they bit through my clothes and skin. I began to get up and one of the mightyena clawed open my face. Blood started to get in my eyes. I fell down on my back and they started to claw at my chest.

I reached for a rock and swung my hand into a mightyena's snout. It yelped and ran away. The others still bit me. I got up and started to run.

As I ran I looked back and I turned around to see them and then I fell off a cliff. My left leg hit the side of the cliff wall and snapped into a abnormal shape. Closed my eyes as I waited for death.

I fell into cold water and began to move with the rapids. I felt my body collide into the rocks on the side of the river. I was paralyzed with agony as I hit my head against another rock. I felt dazed and I blacked out.

I woke up on a sandy bank and I tried to get up. I screamed in pain as I pulled myself forward. I dragged my body onto the dirt. I laid my head down and then looked up to see my surroundings. I was near a dirt path. I crawled out into the dirt path and fell onto the ground. I rolled over to expose my belly. I immediately started coughing up blood. I rested my hand on my stomach before realizing I was oozing out blood. I began to feel light headed as I tried to remove my shirt.

"Fucking hell… it's all my fault. It's my fault my mom died. It's all my fault" I began to cry. I froze when I heard foot steps. I turned to see my mom walking towards me. "mama! You alive! You didn't die!" I cried in joy.

As she came closer I realized something was off. "mama?"

"it's your fault. You killed me. Jason. I hate you. I hate you because I had to take care of you. You forced me too. You are a fucking bastard. I hate you!" she said.

"no. Mama. Why would you say that. Mama?" I started to feel my heart break.

"Jason I wish you would just die but you can't die! I hate you Jason!" She said as she walked up to me. She stomped into my stomach and I screamed in pain. "stop! Mama I love you! I'm sorry! Please! Stop!" I begged. She started kicking my ribs. "I HATE YOU JASON!"

I tried to rolled up into a ball but my legs didn't work. She then stopped. I looked at her and noticed the man standing behind her she turned around and was slapped across the face. "look what you made me do! Look at it! Watch me fuck your mom till she bleeds!" The man said.

"Stop it! No! Don't do that!" I screamed.

The man then unzipped his pants to show his rock hard erection. My mom was forced back up on her knees. I watched in horror as I saw my mom have the man's cock shoved down her throat. She began to gag as he thrust in and out of her mouth. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" I cried.

I could tell my mom was crying the entire time the man forced his cock down her throat. I began to feel very nauseous. I felt my head pulse in pain. I closed my eyes and I blacked out.

(Violet)

I was walking down my dirt path like I always do during this time. I love the night. Especially when it's a full moon. I began to hear yelling near the river bank and I saw a human laying on the ground bleeding. He saw me and started to ramble on about his mother and I went to him to help him.

As I tried to lift him up he screamed in agony and I realized I had blood on my hands. I looked into his eyes and saw pain. I then decided to stop the bleeding and reached into my bag for some instant foam. I got the bottle and kneeled down to his torso. I noticed scratches and bite marks all over his body. I poured instant foam on the most vital areas. I saw despair all over his face and he began to pass out. I grabbed him as best as I could and teleported him into my home. I laid him down on my couch and undressed him. His left leg was purple and swollen. And his right leg was sliced up and bitten.

I removed his under garments and evaluated his injuries. I then began using heal pulse and his cuts and bites started to fade and his leg snapped back in place. Almost all his cuts faded away but the one that was on his face had scarred. I removed the instant foam and got a wet wash cloth. I washed his face first and began to work slowly down. I stopped at his crotch and blushed heavily. "I wonder whether I should continue or…" I gave up and I began to clean his member. I breathed heavily and was relieved when I was finished. I washed his legs and feet.

After he was clean I grabbed some blankets and covered his nude body with them. I went into my room and jumped on my bed. I pulled the covers over me and began to doze off into sleep.


	4. Goodbye

**Hey guys. The reason for me not uploading so much is because I feel like I need to give myself some time to write; even though I write each chapter in a day. Sorry if any of you feel like I don't care; but I care for you guys a lot. I just feel that writing is more of a hobby than a job. I do this stuff for fun not because I feel like I have too. Anyways enough of my rambling lets get to the final chapter! Enjoy. ;p**

 **(Jason's point of view)**

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. I slowly sat up to look around. It was a nicely cleaned and organized log cabin. Green rugs decorated the entirety of the home. I stood up and let the blankets fall to the floor. I heard pots banging and clattering in what appeared to be a kitchen. I could smell roasted chestnuts. My mouth watered and I began to walk towards the source of the enticing aroma.

I poked my head around the corner and saw a gardevoir at the oven with her back facing me. She quickly turned around and smiled brightly at me. "good morning Mr. sleepyhead" she giggled as she had pointed out my messy red hair.

She smiled and giggled but I didn't. I just stood there looking at her. I should have said something because she soon became very uncomfortable with my silence and her smile faded away as she turned her back towards me.

"I...I'm Jason" I said with a very nervous tone. Obviously she picked up on my nervousness and turned around with a smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Its understandable that you would be like this after all that must have happened to you" she apologized.

I was suddenly hit with the memory of what happened last night. I began to break down quickly at the thought of my mother dying and then being raped in front of me.

The gardevoir rushed towards me to hold me in her arms. I cried into her chest and I didn't care if her Mic Tem was jabbing into my face. She began to rub my back. "shhhh. Its okay now. You are safe here. No one will hurt you. Shhhhh." she managed to calm me down.

"If it is okay with you I would like to know what happened to you. What caused you to be injured that badly?" she looked into my eyes.

"my mother died. I left and was attacked by mightyena. Which then caused me to fall off a cliff into rapids" I said with clear pain in my voice.

"oh you poor man. I'm so sorry she passed away. If its alright with you can I use my telepathy to see your memories?"

I hesitantly nodded.

She then put her hand on my forehead. Suddenly everything turned black. I then woke up on the couch. I sat up and realized soup was on a little table and I heard me stomach growling.

I took the spoon from the bowl and began drinking the soup as fast as I can. The gardevoir came out of a room and smiled lightly at me. "You must be very hungry. I will get you some more" she said as I finished the soup.

"by the way, my name is Violet" she smiled as she grabbed my bowl and took it into the kitchen.

[time skip] ( **sorry :p)**

(Jason's point of view)

Me and violet have been together after she had witnessed my memories, and for some reason I haven't had this thing called a schizophrenia since she became part of my mind. I don't know what that is but apparently it causes me to hallucinate.

I looked from the kitchen window to see Violet running around the field of flowers. She was very beautiful. Just like mama. I finished what I was doing in the kitchen and ran out into the field with her. She saw me and began to run from me giggling. I caught up with her with ease and she started to scream with excitement.

"no! Stay away! Stay away you handsome boy!" she teased. Obviously she wanted me to catch her because she slowed down so that I would grab her. When I did I started tickling her and she laughed so hard she cried. She then grabbed on to me and we both fell. We both held onto each other laughing and smiling.

She looked into me eyes and I saw hers twinkle. I blushed and so did she. She leaned her head forward and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I then pressed mine harder into her lips and we started to make out. Suddenly I felt her hands in my pants.

She felt around for my member and grasped it in her soft hands. I felt blood rush to my other head and stiffen quickly. She then proceeded to pull my garments off my body. After she lifted her dress to reveal she had nothing under neath.

She straddled me and I felt her vaginal fluids drip onto my cock. She adjusted my cock and it slid into her wet pussy.

She rocked back and forth on my cock and we both moaned. My loins slapped against her and I felt my self getting ready to climax.

With in an instant I came into her wet pussy; filling up her womb. I moaned her name as she did mine. After that we both kissed and held each other for quite a long time.

(later that night)

(no one's point of view)

Jason was sleeping in the bed with Violet when he woke up screaming. Violet tried her best to calm him down but all he said was "WHY MOTHER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!".

Violet put her hands on his shoulders but Jason wrapped his hands around her neck. He crushed her trachea and she collapsed on the bed with blood pouring from her mouth.

Hours went by and Jason screamed still until he had passed out from exhaustion. He woke up the next morning cuddling to the corpse of his loved one.

(Jason's point of view)

I burned the house down and ran. Nothing left for me in this world. Something in my dream had convinced me that mama wasn't my real mother. We both looked too different to be related.

I saw a cliff and I climbed it. By the time I was completely up the damn thing it was noon. I looked down to see nothing but grass in the distance. I was devastated. I lost so much.

"Jason?" was last thing I heard before I felt someone push me off the edge. Whether or not I was hallucinating, I was HER child. I looked down and everything went black.

 **THE END!**

 **Please leave a review on whether or not you enjoyed or didn't enjoy the ending of this story. Thanks for reading.**


	5. update

i bet all of you have been wondering "where is the author? why is this not complete?" well i have been doing youtube recently and i have a youtube account. If you want to go check that out i will put a link somewhere in this chapter. i have been making music for awhile and i have 120 subscribers. i want all the people who are following this story to go check out my youtube channel. if you do that then i can continue writing these stories. I know some of you are like " i don't give a fuck just continue" and to that i say 'okay'

like i said go check out my youtube channel and follow me on twitter [ QuiteP0sh]

here is my channel link just copy and paste it into your browser - channel/UCy00SJJwaHUMDyGXJ3qIl5A

also i might upload a chapter for Test Subject: Not Found

see ya


End file.
